No Turning Back
by Abel Fyre
Summary: COMPLETE She walked to the railing and once more swung her legs over the railing. Hermione looked one last time at Draco, and said, "No turning back." She turned around as Draco pulled out his small broomstick and wand. As she jumped off....


A/N: I do NOT own any thing HP, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
"That is a nasty habit, Granger," the Headboy said.  
  
"So is cutting your wrist, Malfoy," stated Hermione, as she put out her ciggarette. Draco unconsciously looked at his wrist. What she said hurt, and ticked him off, mostly because it was true. She pulled out another ciggarette and lit it. Hermione took a drag before saying, "Are you going to just stand there? 'Cause if your finished, please get out of my room."  
  
This only pissed him off. "You think you know me. You think you know why I cut-"  
  
"You cut because your just as miserable as I am. As to why your miserable I have no idea." Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Exactly. You have no idea. You don't know. Anything," Draco said. "Forget this shit. I'll see ya, Granger. I'm going to go for a ride on my broomstick."  
  
"Don't really care," she said, as she heared him leave.  
  
Draco did not go for a ride. He meant to. He even transfigured his broom so he could put it in his pocket. He sat on his bed and twirled the beautiful knife inbetween his fingers. He looked at it stareing, thinking. Most of the things she said were true, and it hurt to know it. Finally, he quit twirling the blade. No turning back, was his last thought as he put the blade to his wrist and slid it across his wrist. Draco watched as the red liquid slid down his arm in tiny droplets. Cutting didn't hurt anymore. He was used to it. He had been doing it for the past three years. Draco now found comfort in it.  
  
Draco heard a door close and the portait hole open and close. He grabbed his wand and whispered, "Aleh ounwed." The cut closed up. He put the wand into his pocket and walked out.  
  
Hermione walked up the last step to the Astronomy Tower. She walked over to the railing of the tower and looked down. Hermione swung her leg over the railing, then the other one. Her back was facing the empty air, her front was facing the tower. She heared someone coming up the stairs, then saw Draco's face, then hs body.  
  
"Granger, love, what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Draco asked her, even though it was quite obvious.  
  
Love. That pet name for her brought so many memories back. Draco and her were in a secret relationship. They both knew the consequences if the secret got out. Hermione swung her legs over the railing and walked over to him.  
  
"Shh..." Hermione said. She made him close his eyes and placed her lips on his. She hugged Draco as he kissed her back. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she allowed. His hands wrapped around her small waist and hugged her. Their tounges danced and fought as the gentle kiss turn passionate. Hermione made the kiss go slower, then finally broke the kiss.  
  
She walked to the railing and once more swung her legs over the railing. Hermione looked one last time at Draco, and said, "No turning back." She turned around as Draco pulled out his small broomstick and wand. As she jumped off the leadge, Draco said the spell and his broomstick was it's normal size. He hopped on it and took off after her falling figure.  
  
Faster! he mentally shouted at his broom. "HERMIONE!!!" he yelled. He had to save her. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Save me," he heared her cry out. He went faster as was close enough to grab her hand, but he knew that wouldn't cut it. He grabbed he waist and pulled out of the 100 ft. dive he just took to save her. Draco stopped the broom even though they were almost on the ground. He adjusted it to wear Hermione was sitting side-saddled with her arms around him, crying, and his arms were around her, holding onto the broom.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again," he said. "Do you understand me? Your the only reason I'm still here. If you kill yourself, I will kill myself. I love you, Hermione. I want to marry you."  
  
He flew back to the Astronomy Tower and picked up his wand. He shrunk his broom and put his wand and broom in his pocket. Draco picked up Hermione, who was still sobbing, and carried her back to his room. By the time he had gotten there, she had cried herself to sleep. He laid her down on his bed, kissed her fore head, and laid down next to her. He was alseep in minutes.  
  
Draco woke to the sounds of quick packing. He sat up and looked groggerly around. Hermione was packing her clothes and things into her trunk. He looked at his side of the bed. Draco's trunk was already packed.  
  
"Love, what are you doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, let's run away together," Hermione stated. "I will, if you'll come too. We could get married. We could come out of the closet. We will be happy. No one would ever except us. We'd be killed if anyone found out about us. Please, Darling, say yes."  
  
"Yes, I'd love that very much too. I think we should," Draco said.  
  
"I'm almost packed. We could appearate from Hogsmeade today," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you ready?" Draco said.  
  
"No turning back?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco nodded before saying, "No turning back." 


End file.
